Currently, electronic products are typically sold in a hard plastic packaging. With respect to the current art hard plastic packaging, the consumer must cut through the plastic using heavy shears in order to access the electronic product, risking personal injury from the newly cut packaging edges. Because the current art plastic packaging is typically heavy gauge, substantial internal stresses will develop in the package during the consumer's attempt to remove the product. During such attempted removal, the cut packaging may, and often does, spring-back on the consumer, thereby causing personal injury. In addition, the current art hard plastic packaging, once cut, cannot readily store nor dispense the product. The consumer must find other means for storing and dispensing the product. When the product is a battery cell, safe, convenient storage and convenient dispensing is of utmost concern. As such, a long-felt need is seen to exist for a packaging method and apparatus for safely and conveniently packaging, displaying, storing, and dispensing of electronic products, especially of battery cells.